Music is Beyond Magic
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: 10 song drabbles with Tezuka and Fuji Perfect Pair . Warnings: Tezuka dies a bunch of times, attempted suicide, hints of mature themes, yaoi, angst.


10 song drabbles about Fuji and Tezuka. A LOT of the songs on my ipod are really sad... so yeah... most of these stories are sad. Erm... Most of them are rated I guess... G or T? But the last one is rated R... so... yeah...

I don't own Prince of Tennis... because if I did... uh... it would totally focus more on Fuji's love life -coughbetweenhimandTezukacough- and NOT on Ryoma.

_Sayonara- L'Arc en Ciel_

_Warnings: Character death and angst_

Syuusuke Fuji woke up and looked around. He was in a hospital, and a doctor came rushing over to him. The tensai remembered everything that had happened, and in a demanding, pleading voice, he asked, "Where's Tezuka?"

"…" The doctor fell silent, and he gazed at one particular spot. Fuji followed his gaze, and saw another bed, but this one with the sheets drawn. Fear and terror filled the boy. That car accident had been scary, with blood everywhere. But who's blood had it been? Fuji stood up shakily, and walked over to the bed. He drew the curtains back in one fluid motion, and his world broke into pieces. The monotonous, green line confirmed everything. Tezuka Kunimitsu was dead. And Fuji hadn't had a chance to tell him so much. That Fuji loved Tezuka, that Fuji wanted to be with Tezuka forever. But the most important thing. Sayonara. Goodbye. Fuji didn't tell Tezuka goodbye before he died. This thought alone was enough to break Fuji. For the first time in his life, tears ran down the tensai of Seigaku's face.

_A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton_

_Warnings: Fluff and a little bit of angst? You tell me. _

Tezuka Kunimitsu felt his cell phone vibrate and picked it up. _One new message. _He wondered idly who it was from. He checked his inbox and saw that it was from the object of his affections. Fuji Syuusuke. The message was short and simple, but it was enough to send Tezuka's head reeling and his heart racing. _"I miss you." _Those words almost made Tezuka go back to Japan from Germany, but he knew that it would be impossible.

Fuji Syuusuke stared up at his bedroom ceiling. He had just sent a message to Tezuka, but he wasn't sure how the stoic captain would react. A ring sounded through the room and Fuji picked his cell phone up. _"I miss you too, Fuji." _Fuji grinned, and then one thought made its way through his head. "I would walk to Germany just to see you, Tezuka. I love you. A thousand miles. I would walk that distance."

_Right by Your Side- Syuusuke Fuji (Ironic, ne?)_

_Warnings: Fluff_

One call was all it took. One call for Tezuka to realize his feelings. Fuji had caught a cold, and was staying home from school today, which meant missing tennis practice. Normally, during practice, Fuji would be next to the captain when things were quiet, but today, it was different. Fuji wasn't there to say any of his normal childish jokes, or to save anyone from the horror of the Inui Juice. Tezuka missed the boy's presence. He was shocked at the way he felt. The captain ended practice early, and went to visit Fuji. The door opened and Fuji stood there, his normally pale nose bright red, and a blanket around him. "Tezuka!"

"Fuji... are you all right?" Tezuka asked, handing Fuji his schoolwork.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that no one's home. My mom went to America, Yumiko nee-san's at her boyfriend's house and Yuuta's at school. Come in." Fuji turned around, and Tezuka followed him. "Thank you for getting my schoolwork for me."

"That's not the only reason I came." Tezuka blurted. He had to let Fuji know.

"Oh?" Fuji turned around, confused. "Then why did you come?"

"Fuji Syuusuke. I love you."

_Language Lessons (Five Words or Less) – Hawthorne Heights_

_Warnings: Different languages, fluff_

"Ne, Tezuka. Tell me..." Fuji leaned against the captain. "How do you say I love you in German?"

"_Ich Liebe dich." _Tezuka looked at the leaning boy. "Why?"

"Tezuka, how do you really think about me?" Fuji asked, his eyes opening.

"You talked to Inui, didn't you?" Tezuka sighed.

"Yes. Tell me why you have been so edgy around me lately."

"Tell me something first." Tezuka countered.

"Fine." Fuji sounded a bit irritated.

"Tell me how you feel for me."

"Make this a challenge for me." Fuji laughed.

"5 words or less." Tezuka replied, wanting to laugh, but not humanly capable of it.

"_Wo ai ni_." Fuji replied.

"Language?" Tezuka asked.

"Chinese. Your turn."

"_Ich liebe dich_." Tezuka replied and he would never forget the delighted smile on the tensai's face as he said those three words.

_Lovesongs (They kill me) – Cinema Bizarre_

_Warnings: Character death and angst_

"Fuji, why did you run away when you heard that song on the radio?" Eiji asked, curious.

"Because... it kills me." The bitter tone that the genius used was a first. His smile was gone, and tears were running down his face. "I know that I can never be that way with the one I love."

"Oh..." The acrobatic tennis player fell silent. No words were needed. The silence said everything. Tezuka Kunimitsu was dead, and Fuji was nothing more than a corpse now. His tennis skills had changed. They were more brutal, more murderous. Tezuka Kunimitsu was gone from his life. How could he have left Fuji? Especially when Fuji needed him the most. When Fuji had loved him so much. When Fuji was hurt to a point of no return. No. Love songs are like salt on a wound. They burn. Fuji Syuusuke was slowly dying inside.

_Numb – Linkin Park (WHY DO ALL OF MY SONGS SEEM TO BE SAD?!)_

_Warnings: Child abuse and fluff_

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Tezuka Kunimitsu endured the harsh slaps of his mother. "GET OUT! GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN!!"

Tezuka finally snapped. "I'm sorry if I can't be just like you. I'm not you." He said icily, then walked out after narrowly avoiding a glass plate thrown at him. It started raining, and in a matter of minutes, Tezuka was soaked to the bone. So he seeked shelter at the first place he could think of. His boyfriend's house.

"Tezuka! Did your mom do something to you again?!" Fuji exclaimed, his face so worried. Tezuka leant into Fuji and kissed him. That kiss was filled with hurt, pain and sadness. Fuji embraced him, and Tezuka wished it could be like that forever. Him and Fuji together.

_Tourniquet – Evanescence_

_Warnings: Character death and attempted suicide_

_Pro tennis player Kunimitsu __Tezuka dies in a car accident. _

Those were the only words that were visible before disappearing into orange flames. Bright, cerulean eyes filled with tears, as a young boy stood up. How the newspapers lied. Kunimitsu Tezuka did not die in a car accident. He died because of a broken heart. He died because of Fuji Syuusuke. Fuji was so afraid of being with a boy that his fears had obscured his love. Tezuka had been depressed, and he had lost control of the car. A broken heart. Fuji grasped a nearby knife, and slashed at his wrists desperately. If he couldn't be with Tezuka, he might as well have died. But death doesn't come easily to those who seek it. Death is denied to those who want it the most.

_Air Hostess – Busted (FUN TIME!! XD)_

_Warnings: Implied actions. _

Airplanes were so... ugh. Tezuka Kunimitsu, lead singer of the band Himitsu, thought to himself, rubbing his temples. He was at the terminal, when something... or someone caught his eyes. A musical laugh, a smile. Tezuka stared at the boy dressed as a host. Then the boy disappeared. Tezuka sighed, and thought about how much trouble he would be in if he got any further with another boy. Love was troublesome.

On the airplane, Tezuka noticed that there was no ice in his tea. He called the boy he saw earlier over. "I need ice for my tea." The boy smirked a bit.

"Of course. Anything else you need?" He asked, his voice a bit seductive.

"Your name?" Tezuka smiled a bit, hearing the challenge.

"Fuji Syuusuke." The boy walked off, and returned with some ice.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'll see you later in the Chateau Hotel, Room 113."

_The Ache of my Heart – Fuji Syuusuke_

_Warnings: Fluff_

A mere glance. The sound of a heart breaking. Tezuka Kunimitsu stared at the picture of the one he treasured the most. The boy who was gone for a major photography project for a year. That year was almost over, and Tezuka could remember the last words he said to the tensai at the airport.

"I love you."

Until now, those words rang constantly in the captain's ears. Fuji would be coming back in a week, and Tezuka knew that things would be awkward between them. Tezuka didn't know what to do.

Fuji was on the plane, and he was excited about returning home. He wanted to see the person that he loved, and to tell him that Fuji loved him. He was practically bouncing from excitement. After he walked off the plane, he was surrounded by reporters. Then the photographer saw him. A broad smile made its way on his face, and he pushed reporters aside. "Tezuka!" Using his tennis skills, Fuji ran over to Tezuka, and hugged him hard. Tezuka was surprised. "I missed you so much!" Fuji whispered. "Tezuka... I love you." The older boy was shocked at the blatant confession, but was even more shocked when Fuji pressed his lips against Tezuka's. Fuji's lips were so soft and gentle. Tezuka had thoughts running through his head. _This is all worth it. This, right now, was worth the wait. This is worth the pain my heart went through. _

_Call me –12012_

_**Warnings: RATED R!!**_

"SYUUSUKE!" A low, throaty moan filled the room. Fuji leaned down and licked the ear of the person under him as he thrusted into him again.

"Call my name again like that, Kunimistu. Call my name again like that, and come with me."

"S-Syuusuke...nngh!" Tezuka arched his back against Fuji's body when the tensai hit his prostate. A few more thrusts, and Tezuka spilled his seed all over his chest. Fuji came inside of him, and collapsed onto Tezuka. After he pulled out, semen spilled out of Tezuka. Fuji crawled down and licked all of the substance off.

"Call me and kiss me." Fuji smiled, his smile sly and seductive.

"Syuusuke... Fuji... You will be the death of me." Tezuka muttered before pulling the other boy up and kissing him fiercely.

"Then kill me first." Fuji whispered into Tezuka's mouth. "Call me, kiss me, hold me and then kill me."

Did you like it? Please PLEASE don't hate me for killing Tezuka off in like every other story. I love Fuji too much to kill him off. Hell, I almost had a seizure from making him pass out because of Inui's juice. (Not included in this story) For everyone who enjoyed my Naruto and Harry Potter crossover, I have good news. I'm working on the third chapter (FINALLY) after thinking about the plot long and hard. That and I have to go back and reread the book... -twitch- And Fuji and Tezuka would like to talk. I'll give them the spotlight.

Fuji: Saaa... I liked it. -smiles- What about you, Mitsu?

Tezuka- ... I DIE in almost every other story.

Me- Get over it. I could never kill Fuji! -hugs Fuji-

Tezuka- 100 laps.

Me- I'm not on the tennis team!! -sticks tongue out-

Fuji- You know I love you, Mitsu. Especially when we take a sho-

Tezuka (red-faced) - End of conversation.

Me- -eyeroll- Anyways, reviews? Any flames, and I will hunt you down. I promise. Constructive critiscism is sort of welcome for this story? Except it would be more welcome in my other stories. This was sort of a reliever sort of thing... so yeah...


End file.
